comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-5291
Earth-5291 is a universe set on an alternate world where some humans possess the ability to manipulate the elements of nature. These abilities, known as the bending arts, has shaped most of history with wars. History The timeline of the Shinobi World dates events as years before the Air Nomad Genocide (BG) and years after the genocide (AG). 0 AG is the year where Fire Emperor Sozin and Madara Uchiha used the power from Sozin's Comet to start the First Great World War with the Air Nomad Genocide, serving as the epoch for the dating system. 0 AG began in the winter, but with the spring soon coming. This satifies the solar calendar and the Chinese calendar. Sozin's Comet arrived at the end of that year's eight month, in order to satisfy the "end of summer", as stated by Roku. Chinese zodiac The Chinese zodiac revolves around the mathematical cycle of twelve animals, listed below in order. Era names Sixteen eras are named according to Wan Shi Tong's calendar. The era during the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War is the Ri Wu era. The two-character words has a radical (one of the 214 ideographic elements in Chinese writing) that represents one of the five elements, rotating in the order air, water, lightning, earth, and fire. :* 气 — the "air" radical, used in characters related to gas. :* 氵 — the "three drops of water" radical, used in characters related to liquid. :* 雷 — the "lightning" radical, used in characters related to thunder, lightning, etc. :* 土 — the "earth" radical, used in characters related to dirt, earth, mineral, etc. :* 火 — the "fire" radical, used in characters related to fire, heat, etc. The current Ri Wu era use the air radical (气). This system is based on the Avatar Cycle , with the era changing upon the death of each Avatar. For example, Naruto Uzumaki lives during the Ri Wu (Superior military) Era until his death, while Roku lived during the Zhuo Guang (Brilliant light) Era, and Kyoshi lived during the Yuan Zheng (Bastion of righteousness) Era, and so on. Timeline Before the Era of Raava (before 9,829 BG) *Tui and La manifest in the physical world by assuming the forms of koi fish. *The Mother of Faces gives birth to Koh, the Face Stealer. They later separate. *The physical world is locked into endless wars known as the Barbaric Periods. Kaguya, a celestial being believed to have come from the Moon arrives on the physical world in search of the Tree of Life. There, she meets a noble known as Tenji, and the two start a relationship. *Kaguya eventually consumes the chi fruit that came from the Tree of Life, placing the world upon the Infinite Tsukuyomi. After consuming the chi fruit, Kaguya became immortal and started to rule the land, being worshiped as the "Rabbit Goddess". *As the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya broke through the barriers that separated humans and spirits, allowing both of them to freely travel between the spiritual and mortal worlds. Era of Raava (9,829 BG) Before 9,829 BG Humans start building their cities on the shells of lion turtles in order to protect themselves from the dangers that lied in the Spirit Wilds. Whenever the peoples of the lion turtles ventured into the wilds to collect food and hunt, the lion turtles bestowed hunters the ability to control one of the five main elements of nature. The majority of the cities eventually lost contact and knowledge of each other's existence, developing unique cultures of their own. 9,829 BG - Year of the Dragon *'August 6': Hagoromo and Hamura are born. 9,848 BG - Year of the Horse *'June 1': Jaya is born. 9,829 BG First Age of the Avatar Shinobi years 0 AG - Year of the Dragon *Mito Uzumaki 10 AG - Year of the Tiger *'August 15': Kakuzu is born. 20 AG - Year of the Rat *Sozin dies at age 102; his son, Azulon, ascends to the throne of the Land of Fire as Fire Emperor. 22 AG - Year of the Tiger *'February 8': Hiruzen Sarutobi is born. *Kakuzu is sent by Takigakure to assassinate Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. After failing his mission, he returns to Taki, only to be imprisioned and tortured for his failure. *Vengeful for Takigakure's betrayal, Kakuzu manages to escape his imprisionment and steal the village's secret technique. Using it, he killed the village head and the elders, stealing their hearts for himself in the process. 43 AG - Year of the Rat *'February 12': Hanzo is born. 52 AG - Year of the Ox *'August 2': Tsunade is born. *'October 27': Orochimaru is born. *'November 11': Jiraiya is born. 79 AG - Year of the Rabbit *'July 6': Lu Ten is born. 90 AG - Year of the Dog *'February 20': Konan is born. *'February 21': Yahiko is born. *'September 19': Nagato is born. 91 AG - Year of the Pig *'March 18': Kisame Hoshigaki is born. 92 AG - Year of the Rat *'January 1': Might Guy is born. *'March 20': Ibiki Morino is born. *'June 11': Kurenai Yuhi is born. *'September 15': Kakashi Hatake is born. *'October 24': Anko Mitarashi is born. *'November 2': Hayate Gekko is born. *'November 3': Yugao Uzuki is born. 94 AG - Year of the Tiger *Jiraiya begins his legendary Siege of Ba Sing Se, taking over the Land of Earth's capital against thousands of Iwa shinobi. 95 AG - Year of the Rabbit *Jiraiya breaches Ba Sing Se's Outer Wall. *Lu Ten, Jiraiya's son, is killed during the engagement, leading Jiraiya to cease the invasion after six-hundred days of fighting. 100 AG - Year of the Dog *'April 2': Hidan is born. 101 AG - Year of the Pig *'June 9': Itachi Uchiha is born. 103 AG - Year of the Ox *'May 5': Deidara is born. 104 AG - Year of the Tiger *'September 6': Kurotsuchi is born. 105 AG - Year of the Rabbit *'January 23': Shino Aburame is born. *'March 9': Tenten is born. *'March 28': Sakura Haruno is born. *'May 1': Choji Akimichi is born. *'July 3': Neji Hyuga is born. *'July 7': Kiba Inuzuka is born. *'July 23': Sasuke Uchiha is born. *'September 22': Shikamaru Nara is born. *'September 23': Ino Yamanaka is born. *'October 10': Naruto Uzumaki is born. *'Nine-Tailed Fox's Attack': Madara Uchiha launches an attack against Konohagakure by releasing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox upon the village under the spell of his Mangekyo Sharingan. In an attempt to stop the tailed beast, Minato sacrificed his own life, alongside that of Kushina, to seal the creature within his own son. *'November 27': Rock Lee is born. *'December 27': Hinata Hyuga is born. 111 AG - Year of the Rabbit *'March 12': Toph Beifong is born. 112 AG - Year of the Dragon *'March 27': Hanabi Hyuga is born. *'December 30': Konohamaru Sarutobi is born. Notable characters Voice cast *Maile Flanagan as Naruto Uzumaki, Makoto *Mae Whitman as Katara, Lu Ten, Painted Lady *Dave Wittenberg as Kakashi Hatake, Io, Sekka *Jessie Flower as Toph Beifong, Meng *Ben Diskin as Sai, Jay *Matthew Mercer as Yamato *Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha *Dee Bradley Baker as Appa (vocals), Momo (vocals), Chong *Tom Gibis as Shikamaru Nara *Colleen Villard as Ino Yamanaka *Robbie Rist as Choji Akimichi *Doug Erholtz as Asuma Sarutobi *Brian Donovan as Rock Lee *Steve Staley as Neji Hyuga *Danielle Judovits as Tenten *Skip Stellrecht as Might Guy *Stephanie Sheh as Hinata Hyuga *Kyle Hebert as Kiba Inuzuka *Sam Riegel as Shino Aburame *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Kurenai Yuhi *Jamie Simone as Akamaru (vocals) *Dante Basco as Zuko *Mako as Jiraiya *Debi Mae West as Tsunade *Steve Blum as Orochimaru *André Sogliuzzo as Bumi *Mark Hamill as Ozai, Baboon Spirit *John DeMita as Hiashi Hyuga, Sakumo Hatake *Kirk Thornton as Kisame Hoshigaki, Mifune, Tazuna *Randall Duk Kim as Hiruzen Sarutobi *Roger Craig Smith as Deidara, Raiga Kurosuki *Richard Epcar as Hanzo *Brian George as Guru Pathik *Daniel Riordan as Bujing Trivia *Map done in collaboration with my good breh, FrenchTouch, based upon this detailed Avatar map and the official Naruto world map. Category:Earth-5291 Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Fan Fiction by Draft227